1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap adapted to be attached to a writing instrument body, and more particularly, to a cap having an internally disposed sleeve with a deformable part and a non-deformable part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nib of a writing instrument, such as a pen, is usually protected by a removable pen cap. Pen caps are normally positioned on the back portion of a pen body, away from the nib, when the pen is in the writing position. Prior art pen caps have unavoidably marred or scored the surface of the back portion of the pen body if an attempt is made to rotate the cap while it is attached to the back portion of the pen body. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a pen cap including apparatus arranged to avoid the aforementioned scoring of the back pen body while permitting a rotational or angular adjustment of the pen cap without the necessity of removing the pen cap from the pen body.